


Perhe

by chimaeracabra



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HIM - Freeform, Love, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette of Ville and his family one snowy weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valo_Valmieni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/gifts).



> So, I don't REALLY want children, I really don't, but this is just a cute little squishy thing I think about every now and then. Again, I apologize for anything incorrect in the Finnish. However, the end is correct because I got it from a book that was translated in Finnish.

            " _Daddy_ …" Fae's little hands grasp Ville's face. He opens his eyes, laughing tiredly, staring up into the eyes of his four-year-old daughter.

            "Watch!" She demands, trying to turn Ville's attention back to the television.

            "Okay—okay, pupu. Katselen," Ville yawns. He turns to look at the singing bunnies on the screen, and Fae drops her small head on his chest, sighing, hugging her stuffed rabbit. Ville runs his hands over her small back, wondering when his wife will return with the groceries and Fae's medicine. Fae had woken up in her fever, and Ville was unable to get her to go back to sleep. All he can do is try to comfort her. She coughs so hard into his shirt, clenching it, dropping her bunny on the hardwood. Ville sits up with her in his lap.

            "Vauvani," he says comfortingly, patting her back and turning her in his lap so she faces the television. Fae groans.

            "Daddy, my _throat_ ," she cries, and Ville's heart breaks.

            "Mumma's on her way back with your medicine. Okay? She had to pick up a new prescription from the pharmacy." Ville reaches for a tissue and wipes the drool off of Fae's mouth. She whines, reaching for her stuffed bunny. Ville picks it up, handing it to her. She throws her head back against his chest and sighs, coughing intermittently. He rubs her back, kissing her forehead.

            "Minun pupu," he sighs, inhaling her scent. Ever since she was born, she had this scent. Something entirely her own, but vaguely reminiscent of her mother. Every time he holds her, it's  the most comforting thing Ville has ever smelled. Fae buries her little face into Ville's chest. He starts to lean back on the couch again.

            "Daddy— _no_!" Fae cries. Ville sits up again, opening his eyes. He starts to lift her up under her arms.

            "What's wrong, pupu?"

            "I told you to watch," Fae complains, pushing her rabbit into Ville's chest. He smiles and she coughs again.

            "Daddy is watching, pupu. But I need you to try and rest, okay—?"

            "Don't _want_ to rest. My throat hurts."

Ville sighs, kissing her forehead.

            "It'll get better, my darling, as soon as you take your medicine."

Fae makes a face, sticking out her tongue.

            "That's my bunny," he says, laughing, "Now, lie down and watch with daddy, yeah?" Fae's obsession with rabbits started the day she was introduced to a small petting zoo in the city. Ville had sneezed the entire time, photographing his daughter and wife amongst sheep, piglets, and rabbits. Fae was never able to get over the rabbits, so she became Ville's rabbit in her own way. Fae's cough begins to worry Ville. He reaches for his phone on the couch beside his leg and dials Fae's mother.

            "The snow is pretty bad, Ville," Selma admits on the other line as soon as she picks up.

            "You hear that, right?" he asks, pausing so that Selma can hear Fae's coughing and whining. Selma sighs.

            "I'm coming as fast as I can. Just try to keep her comfortable," Selma begs.

            "I was just wondering how far away you were. I have half a mind to take her to the ER. But all she wants to do is watch her favourite movies, so I don't think she feels as bad as she sounds."

            "Okay. I'll be right there."

Ville is uneasy that his first visit to see his daughter in months is a weekend where she's sick and the weather unruly. Ville kisses her soft, dark hair, inhaling her. She's so small and fragile in his arms that all he can think of is the first time that he held her, the first time he laid eyes on her. She didn't even cry. She just loved him. The front door opens hastily and Ville's ears perk up to the familiar sound of Selma's footsteps hurrying into the house.

            "Sel," he calls, standing and taking Fae with him. She cries, lifting her head and pointing to the bunny she dropped.

            "In the kitchen!" Selma replies.

            "We'll get him later, sweetheart. It's time to take your medicine," Ville insists, carrying the girl out of the play room and into the kitchen where Selma is pulling off her coat. She nods to a small bag on the kitchen counter, and Ville picks it up, prying it open before sitting Fae on the table. Selma hurries for a spoon in the drawer and rushes it over to Ville.

            "How are you feeling, baby?" Selma asks, pushing stray hair out of Fae's face.

            "I want my bunny!" she cries, kicking her legs.

            "Hold still," Ville says more impatiently than he'd meant to, keeping her in place on the table.

            "Take your medicine first," Selma says gently, watching Ville pour the syrup. Fae shakes her head adamantly, away from the dose Ville had meted out for her. He tells her in Finnish to calm down. She kicks her legs against him, leaning away from the spoon.

            "Want my bunny!" she cries again, producing actual tears this time. She coughs uncontrollably, at which point, Selma picks her up and pats her back to try and calm it down. Ville sighs, meeting the girl's face over her mother's shoulder and making it to her mouth with the medicine. Fae sits up against Selma, whining while swallowing the medicine. He then reaches for her cup of juice on the counter and brings it to her. Fae snatches it, washing the medicine down. Ville starts out of the kitchen to get Fae's rabbit, her crying never leaving his ears, paining his heart. When he makes it back, she's sitting on the counter calmly, Selma holding a thermometer in her mouth. Fae's green eyes find the rabbit instantly, and she reaches for it.

            "See. That wasn’t so bad, was it?" he asks, smiling. Fae pushes the butt of her rabbit in Ville's face, causing him to laugh. He knew she'd be just fine. He sits with her in a kitchen chair while Selma bustles about the kitchen, making them breakfast. Ville watches his daughter in amazement as she colors inside the lines of a little book he'd picked out for her from a bed and breakfast on the road. She continues to kick her little legs under the table, humming, the coughing stopping gradually. The coloring book is full of animals, but Fae had stopped turning pages as soon as she saw the rabbits. By the time she's finished coloring, Selma places a fruit salad on the table. Ville grabs her shirt before she can make it back to the stove. She turns back to him with a smile, leans over, and kisses him. The woman is like a dream to him as she floats towards the fridge to get milk for Fae's cereal. Fae tears a page from the coloring book.

            "Why'd you do that, sweetheart?" Ville asks, leaning over her to see what she's doing. Fae places her stuffed rabbit on the table to make full use of her hands.

            "It's for you, daddy. To take when you leave again," she explains, her voice somewhat saddened. She folds the page and places it gently on the table.

            "So you never forget me. Or mommy."

Selma sitting across the table smiles as Fae gazes up into Ville's eyes.

            "Pupu, you and mumma are the most important things in my life. I could _never_ forget about you," Ville promises. Her little hug is his world. He feeds her, still amazed at how much she has grown since he last saw her in person. Talking on the phone every day, Skyping, isn't enough. She insists on feeding herself, seeming much better than she was when she woke up that morning. Ville doesn't even notice the mug of coffee his wife places next to him until she tells him that it will get cold.

            "Thanks, baby," he says, rubbing a tired eye. Fae laughs.

            "What's so funny?" Ville asks with interest.

            "Why do you always call mommy a _baby_? _I'm_ the baby."

Selma laughs across the table, meeting Ville's eye.

            "Well, pupu…it's just something people say sometimes, as a term of endearment."

            "What's endearment?" she asks with a mouth full of strawberries.

            "It's kind of like…how I feel about you and mumma. It's love, sweetheart," Ville laughs, kissing the top of Fae's head. She leans back in his arms. He can tell from Selma's watchful gaze that Fae is falling asleep.

            "That cough syrup is getting to her," Selma says quietly. Fae sits up, pulling her juice off the table.

            "I think it's time for another nap, huh, baby?" Selma says.

            "No!" Fae shouts outright. Ville laughs.

            "Listen to your mom, pupu. You're still sick and you need to get better."

Fae begins to whine when Selma stands to retrieve her. She grabs her stuffed rabbit.

            "Daddy, I don't want a nap," she complains. Selma picks her up regardless.

            "It will make you feel better," he promises. Fae starts to cry and he follows Selma up the stairs to Fae's room. Selma tries to make her comfortable under the covers, and she only fights a little, too tired from the medicine to make a real effort. Ville sits beside her, picking up a book off the nightstand. Selma lies beside Fae, so that the she and Ville form a barrier around their daughter.

            "I'll read you the bunny book," Ville says enticingly. Fae wipes her eyes and stares up at Ville, Selma sighing and closing her own eyes. She had been up day and night, worrying over the girl until Ville got home. Fae's small sighs are comforting against Ville's leg.

            "Pikku Pupu halusi olla varma, että Iso Pupu kuunteli. 'Arvaa kuinka paljon minä rakastan sinua,' Pikku Pupu sanoi. 'Voi, enpä taida arvata', Iso Pupu vastasi…" Ville pauses, turning the page. He glances down at Selma and Fae to find mother and daughter asleep. He smiles, not wanting to ever forget the moment. He kisses his wife on the cheek, his daughter on the forehead, and clutches the stuffed rabbit that she had let go of before tucking himself down into the bed to dream with them.


End file.
